Growmones
by Sonikdude09
Summary: Tails has come up with a new experiment and would like Sonic to help test it out as usual. Just about his invention and the people involved... Yaoi. enlarged male gentalias. malexmale. READ DISCLAIMERS ON CHAPTER 1 DO NOT SKIP IT!
1. Hey! What's That?

Tails has come up with a new experiment and would like Sonic to help test it out as usual. Just about his invention and the people involved

~ST~-~ST~

Growmones

Sonic & Tails

"Hey Sonic. Come down here for a sec."

"Kay buddy. I'll be right there." The blue hedgehog replied through the intercom.

Sonic was on the second floor just watching his daily dose of television. He heard Tails over the intercom and he went down to the basement of the Apotik house.

"Hey Tails! Where are you my furry friend?" Sonic arrived at the workshop and Tails was no where in sight. He then sat at Tails' desk and he spun around in his leather chair.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails popped up from behind the Tornado.

"So, got somethin' new with the Tornado again?"

"Actually Sonic, No I didn't. I actually took a different approach in my studies."

"Oh really? Thats very random for you!" Sonic was wondering what had Tails invented now. Although his attention wasn't on Tails it was on the ball that was placed on the desk earlier.

"Seeing that I had recently hit puberty... and that I will be hitting 16 soon. I had some episodes... Some odd events if you will."

"Where are you going with this Tails?" Sonic raised the ridge of his brow and his full focus was on the teen fox.

"Well... here just take a look..." Tails brought out a bottle filled to the brim with capsules inside.

"What are they Tails?" Sonic set the ball down and was now taking a look on the bottle and turning it around and upside down with the pills clacking in the jar.

"Well these are not your average pills Sonic..."

"Oh..."

"These are a type of growth pills." Tails seemed to jump up with excitement and put emphasis on his last words.

"Wait. What? What exactley do they grow?" Sonic then faced Tails again now in confusion and curiosity.

"You know... just... the penis. I call it... Growmones." Tails wasn't really nervous talking about it but he just wanted some suspense you could say.

"Whaaat? No way!" Sonic was blown away. Although he heard of these he never thought that Tails would actually make them. "Hey Tails. I never knew you'd be one to make these things."

"Well im a scientist and an inventor so my curisoty mixed with my knowledge of things and growing with experience causes you to create certain things like these once in a while. "

"So uh.. How many of these are in here?"

"Just about 80 pills... Maybe 100?"

"Wow thats a lot..."

"Yeah. But these things are easy to swallow. The one affect on these is just that One can increase the size very big."

"Well what if a female takes one of these things?"

"Well, its supposedly meant to make the penis grow and increase sexual hormones. So if a woman takes one of these pills it will do exactly just that but not grow a penis part."

"I see, so this things were meant for males only?"

"Yeah i guess you could say that..."

Sonic was so curious. His mind was going off about so many things about these pills. "Hey Tails mind if i try a couple?"

"Sure go right ahead! I needed a person to try and check it out."

Sonic unscrewed the bottle and took two and held it in his hand for a moment.

"Now try to help me if I do some stupid stuff."

"You can count on me Sonic!" Then he swallowed them. It was fairly easy to go down the throat so he had no problems there.

"So... feel anything? Any difference?"

"Not just yet Tails... but it kinda is getting hot in here...

"Oh well lets go upstairs then, it get kinda stuffy down here."

Tails and Sonic went up to the living room and they sat on the sofa. Sonic on one side sitting his casual way and Tails sitting his body facing Sonic observing his actions and patterns occasianally looking down at Sonic's crotch for any physical differences. "Nothing yet Sonic?"

"Nah... oh wait my stomach feels so warm... its moving towards my crotch..." Sonic felt a rumbling in his abdomen. Then a heat between his legs. His balls then started to shake on its own as if it was alive. And slowly began growning in size. "Ugghh.. this feels so weird... My balls are growing..." Then as his big blue melons stopped growing his penis then popped out from its sheath slowly and grew to its hard erection state.

"Ahhh..." Sonic's dick got up to his normal 7 inches size and then stopped for a second and then increased both in length and girth. "Aahhh.. this feels so good." His penis grew to proportions as equal as his balls were. As Sonic's cock grew his balls grew a little more and some pre cum started to flow out. "Aahh Tails? Am i supposed to be this horny? I can't hold it but it just comes out."

"This is actually normal Sonic. Just let it do its job. Your testicles are producing more and more sperm and in reaction some maybe escaping through because its growing at the same time."

"Okay I trust you."

"I know.." Tails looked at the sizes thats Sonic had grown it was amazing to see. He guessed that Sonic's penis was just about more than a foot maybe a foot and a half.

Sonic was in so much arousal he almost couldn't take it. He was now following his instincs. His penis was just right in front of his face, shiny and wet. He then took it in his hand and he leaned forward and licked it. Sonic liked how he tasted. He wanted more because it felt really good. So he pulled his cock more towards him and he stuck his tongue inside the whole of his penis. It could fit in the slit on the head and he was licking up all his pre cum that was leaking out. He was in soo much pleasure that he felt as if someone else was stroking him. He turned his head cuz he remembered Tails was present, and his hands were all over his penis. Tails' hands were amazing as it moved up and down his shaft. Sonic then realized that his penis stopped growing.

"Tails, I think it stopped already."

"Great... I was waiting." Tails took the initiative and he stood up and sat infront of Sonic right in between his legs which were spread wide open so his balls could hang and have more space. Tails took one hand and placed it on his buddy's balls and carressed it. He took the other and continued stroking Sonic's huge member up and down.

Sonic then placed his mouth atop his dick and covered it with his mouth, he sucked and bobbed his head up and down his length. Tails too placed his mouth upon his friend's cock and licked it up all around. The blue hero had so much pressure going on throughout his joy stick and was flowing out more and more pre cum as this progressed. His senses were increased and he could feel every fiber of his penis and every part of the pleasure placed on him. He was about to climax.

"Yo Tails, I'm gunna cum soon its soo close, I'm about to burst gallons."

"Let me take care of that." And with that Tails got up on his feet and he climbed ontop of Sonic and stood in front of him Tails' hard throbbing penis hanging right in front of Sonic's face. Sonic moved forward and sucked on Tails cock. "Aahhhh! Sonic!" Tails flinched as he wasn't expecting this treatment.

Tails then positioned himself to get ready for the big moment of his life. He bent forward causing Sonic to follow suit. Then Tails grabbed Sonic's oh-so-humangous dick and placed it right at the entrance of his tail hole just between his twin tails which were lifted high in the air. he felt Sonic poke him just behind him and he felt all the precum naturally lubbing him up. Sonic pulled of his gloves and pulled off Tails' also and reached around and inserted his finger into his partner and moved in and out stretching Tails but hole as he went. Then a second finger went in and Sonic started scizzoring Tails.

"Aahh! Sonic! Stretch me more! Lube me more!" Tails moaned and he was dripping with pre cum. Sonic alternated between his penis and Tails ass to place more of his precum to lube up Tails for the ride of his life.

"Sonic I think I'm ready for you!" Tails moaned and he braced himself.

Sonic pushed into Tails slowly and Tails pushed down on him as well. The kitsune was very much in pain as a gigantic penis was being inserted into his ass.

"Fuck Sonic! Your penis is so huge!"

"I know Tails!"

"Shit I can't think straight!"

"Tails I'm about to blow soon!" The rings of muscles in Tails' anus incased Sonic's huge cock and he felt every grove and every pulse. "Uggh Tails! You're soo tight!"

"Aaahhh! It hurts Sonic! But its soo good!" Tails huffed as he was being filled up with Sonic's abnormally large penis. The kitsune's body was being overwhelmed with pain but more pleasure. He was getting exauhsted pretty quick.

By the time Sonic's dick was fully inside Tails, a huge bulge was present on his stomach. The head of Sonic's penis was poking at the insides of Tails. The young fox rubbed his abdomen feeling his friend's penis inside of him from the outside.

"Uugghh Tails! I can't anymore..." Sonic sat back down and was letting Tails ride his cock. Tails' ass was stretched so much it starting stinging but the pressure of Sonic's huge penis inside of him gave so much more pleasure.

"Aaahhhh! Sonic! I'm gunna cum soon!" the two-tailed fox's faced scrunched up as he beared all the pleasure and pain he was receiving.

"Tails! Just hold out! Ugghhh! AHHHH!

"Together now Tails!" Sonic got back up and pushed in and out of Tails as he kept in sync with Tails' while he pushed down on his penis. And at that moment,

"AAHHHGGGGG!"

"UNNNHHHH!"

The two had climaxed Tails huffed and puffed. He came all over himself some landing on top of Sonic's face and most on his abdomen.

"Aahhh... Sonic its soo damn warm...

"Your cum..."

"Aahhh... Tails.."

"Wait... Sonic your still cumming!"

" Huh? ohh I am?" Sonic felt all the fluids rushing out of him and it splurt one after the other not stopping.

"Ahhh Sonic its sooo good and soo warm your cum...

"Can my stomach even take all of that?" And as Tails said that, his stomach then started to expand.

"Tails, dude your getting fat..."

"Aaahhh... its alright i like the feeling of your cum in me."

Tails' little stomach became bigger and bigger as if it were a balloon. It got so big that Tails had to bend over backwards for balance.

"Ugh Sonic I feel pregnant..."

"Tails..." Sonic then started rubbing the yellow fox's big belly.

"Heh.. your little child full of my cum..." Sonic stopped ejaculating and Tails lifted off of Sonic's Ginormous penis and a lot of semen started to flow out, but not all.

"Aahhhh Sonic... I'm so full of your cum.. ahahah I probably look fat now..."

"No you don't Tails..." Sonic stroked Tails' fae and stomach. "You're beautiful." Tails blushed and kissed Sonic. And afterwards fell asleep.

~ST~-~ST~

As the afternoon arrived...

Tails and Sonic still stayed on the couch, sleeping. Sonic with his limp penis, still huge, and big ball sacs. And Tails with his big belly from Sonics' semen. And from then on... the two had nights and nights full of huge dicks and massive amounts of cum.


	2. Oh Dude! You Have Got to Try This!

[A/N] So I had a couple reviews on the first chapter… Didn't if it was good or bad that you weren't expecting this kind of scenario it doesn't matter cuz that's your opinion. Not saying i don't appreciate it though i actually thank you for any type of review at all…. Well I got lost on a certain website with yaoi and so stories and art came up like this. So this fanfiction is similar to that art from someone that I honestly forgot who it is… so if you know that its you please PM me! Yeah I give you credit for giving me inspiration. So anyways… yeah here is one of the other people involved…

Growmones

Sonic & Knuckles

"Hey Tails... I have this idea to go introduce these things to the guys. How about it?" the blue speedy hedgehog said

"Hmmm... wait you just wanna have some dick for yourself don't you?"

"Tails, my furry friend, you know me so well..."

"Hey, Well I'm like your best friend since forever..."

"Yeah that's how Tails." Sonic and Tails then walked into the kitchen and Tails went to the cabinet just above the stove and brought out the Growmone pills. And walked over to the island counter to stand right next to his big bro.

Tails shook it in his hand and said, "Since I won't let you have all the fun I'm gunna have some fun with Shadow."

"Tails you sly guy... I didn't know you had a thing for Shadow?" Sonic nudged Tails by the arm.

"Hey he is the Ultimate Lifeform, is he not?" Tails walked around to the

other side of the island and set the pills down in the middle of the counter an said to Sonic, "What about you? who're you gunna go for?"

Sonic's face turned red but he wasn't that embarrased.

"I was gunna go see if Knuckles would like to try some cupcakes i made."

"Wait.. What cupcakes?" Tails was totally confused right now as he wasn't sure what was happening as there were obviously no cupcakes on the counter.

"Hey Tails, are these pills safe to be cooked inside something let's say batter?" Sonic circled his hands in such a gesture.

"It should be able to... Oh I get you now. Hahaha sorry for the delay ahaha. But Sonic, have you ever even baked before?"

Sonic had a realized that he didn't know how to bake. but only cook hotdogs and instant noodles. "Oops I guess I forgot."

"That's okay Sonic I got you this time. I'll help you bake those 'Growth Cupcakes' Ahahah" Tails gestured quotes as he said the last words.

**-SK-*Moments Later*-SK-**

"All done! Phew! we did it lil buddy! the very first Growmone Cupcakes..."

"Yep now go and get Knuckles you big pervy hedgehog!"

"Hahaha sure will bud thanks for everything!"

"Sure thing! Oh and don't forget we put in at least 5 of those pills in one cupcake alright?" i'Now that we have made these, I'm going to go see if Shadow would be willing to try one.'/i

**-SK-*On Angel Island*-SK-**

"Yo Knuckles! What's up man?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Sonic. What brings you here on Angel Island?"

Sonic walked up the steps to the Master Emerald Shrine and replied to Knuckles, "Tails just wanted me to have you try some of his cupcakes he made today. So here take as much as you want."

"Oh sure thing! And would you tell that smart fox thank you for me?"

"Sure thing Knuckles just indulge yourself in those cupcakes." Sonic's tounge rolled as he said indulge in a seductive way which Knuckles didn't catch.

"Mmm are these Vanilla? or like some kind of... what's it called? ugghh.. I don't care actually! Its so good!"

"Oh yeah I could eat these for days on end." Sonic said as Knuckles took two more and stuffed his face into it.

"Whoa those were some good cupcakes what's in them?" Knuckles said while licking his fingers clean of the frosting and crumbs.

"I honestly don't know... It's Tails' cupcakes." Sonic leaned against the Master Emerald and watched Knuckles sit down and rest his arms behind his head and lean against the giant gem as well.

Kncukes burped and excused himself, and at that moment Sonic smirked and said, "You're excused."

"Whoa... Ehehe ugh my stomach hurts."

"Maybe you ate too much Knux?"

"I just only ate 3 cupcakes though? Seriously... Am I like allergic to something or... Whoa..." And at that, Knuckles felt some tingling feeling in his abdomen and he felt it move towards his crotch.

"Aahh.. What the hell?" The red gaurdian's penis started growing out from its sheath. His balls engorged and it and his dick grew even bigger in size from his normal 10 inches length. The feeling tingled all over his cock and balls and this gave him so much pleasure that he was leaking precum.

"Ahh haaa haaa..." Knuckles moaned. He started spreading out his legs to get comfortable with his growing member.

"Feels good yeah Knux.." Sonic said in a seductive tone. as he took of his gloves.

"What was in those cupcakes Sonic?" Knuckles panted. He grabbed his member and stroked it up and down as it still grew almost reaching his mouth and its girth, so wide it could barely fit in his mouth.

"Just a little secret ingredient..." Sonic returned with a smirk and a wink that seduced the echidna even more.

"And I can clearly see that you could use some help with that..." And at that, Sonic knelt down and took in Knuckles' dick into his mouth, then the echidna's head flew back. Sonic's hand found its way to Knuckles' gloves and he took those off. The sensations of the hedgehog's mouth on his growing length brought the gaurdian all this pent up pleasure that need to be released. Sonic had some difficulty keeping Knuckles' penis in his mouth because it was still growing, but at some point it slowed down, reaching its limit.

"Ahhh Sonic it stopped growing." Knuckles moaned, he looked down and saw the blue hedgehog scarfing down on his penis. _Why am I succumbing to this, my hormones are out of whack. But this feels so good... I can't stop myself._

"Aaaahhh! Sonic!" Knuckles released hus fluids into Sonic's mouth. The hedgehog tried to eat all of Knuckles' cum but some dripped off the side of his mouth. The sight of this made Knuckles drool even more.

"Oh, Chaos. Sonic that's so hot." This caused Knuckles to reproduce more semen and in turn from the scene made Knuckles want Sonic. "Sonic I need to fuck you now. I need your ass riding on my huge dick."

"I've been waiting for you to say that." With that, Sonic stood up and walked to the other side of Knuckles' penis and he prepared himself for what was to come next. Sonic used the cum and precum on Knuckles dick to lube his tailhole. He fingered himself in doing so and the gaurdian took one hand into Sonic's dangling member and stroked it. He leaned forward and he sucked it. Sonic couldn't take it anymore he need some cock real bad.

The hedgehog tiptoed to reach his ass above Knuckles ginormous member and sat down on it slowly. Sonic winced at the pain of the penis stretching open his insides. Knuckles sat more up right and it moved his dick at an angle that helped Sonic get more of the echdina inside of him.

"AHhhhhh Knuckles..." Sonic moaned. He had gotten most of the huge member in his ass and he started moving up and down on it, grunting when he went up and moaning as he went down.

Knuckles placed a hand on top of the Master Emerald for leverage and called forth its power. He focused it on his enlarged penis and a green sparklin enegry flowed from his hand through his body, down to his crotch, and up his dick. This caused his length to send out shockwaves or perhaps 'vibrate' on its own giving pleasure to both Knuckles and Sonic.

The sensations sent shivers down Sonic's spine and he was at his peak of climax.

"AAHHH KNUCKLES! You never cease to pleasure me!" Sonic moaned out loud.

"Heh... being gaurdian and all you find some secrets.." Knuckles smirked at Sonic seductively and this turned Sonic on even more.

"Knuckles! Oh, Chaos! I'm gunna cum so hard!" And exactley that happened. Sonic cummed and the force was so strong it flew into the air kind of high and landed on Knuckles face. The echidna used his tounge to clean up his face and he came as well.

"Uggh Sonic! This will fill you up so much!"

Knuckles came and he shot loads and loads of cum into Sonic's anus. The strength of the stream had gone through to his stomach and it filled him up through the rear end.

"Ahh Knuckles its so warm! I'm getting horny again.."

"Cum all over me again you horny hedgehog!"

Sonic took his own dick and stroked it fast. Knuckles took his hands off of the Master Emerald and brought the energy on Sonic's hard-on and he took over and stroked it with the tingly feeling of chaos energy vibrating the blue one's penis.

Sonic's tummy grew as Knuckles was stilling cummig and he loved that feeling. "Ugghh Knuckles don't stop cumming!" Sonic leaned back as he was getting so full, Sonic came for the second time and Knuckles put the blue hedgehog's penis in his mouth and sucked all the cum out from his balls. Eventually Knuckles stopped cumming.

The two had panted from their actions and Sonic leaned against Knuckles, his penis still inside of Sonic. They both fell asleep and they stayed in that position.

**-SK-*A Couple Hours Later*-SK-**

The sun was starting to descend after being high in the sky and Sonic was in the same position he was just earlier this morning, Knuckles penis in his ass.

"Ohh, Chaos that was a trip, ugghh that was so hot." Sonic stood up and got off of Knuckles dick and it caused the echdina to stir in his sleep.

Knuckles woke up and groaned as he stretched his arms high in the sky.

"Mmhhh... It's already afternoon. Oh shit! My dick is still huge!" Knuckles poked his flaccid penis, he scooped it in his arms and jumped on top of the Master Emerald to sit on top of. He let go of his dick and let it dangle. His movements caused it to become hard again.

"Round two?" Sonic said as he grabbed on Knuckles penis and he stroked it once more.

"Oh... we'll need more than two rounds to finish me off..."


End file.
